Lissa's Wedding
by ReyaP30
Summary: The before, during and after of Lissa's wedding to Christian? When all our favorite characters attend, will there be chaos or out of control chaos? Rose narrates the story. There are Golden Lily spoilers. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The day was not going as well as I had hoped. Though it was only the morning, the most important occasion of Lissa's life was going to take place. After months of planning and spending a substantial amount of money, the day we all had been waiting for was slowly becoming a disaster. I sat with Lissa as Mia and Jill panicked about the situation. Finally, when I could take no more of their unnecessary whining, I stood. Someone had to start taking action, not just talk about it in girly high pitched voice. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at me. All the girls at least. It seemed that I held more authority than I thought I did.

"Tell me the list of things that need to be done. One at a time. And we need to all pitch in to fix this." I said calmly.

Lissa smiled at me, seeming to know I would never ruin her wedding day, or even letting that incompetent wedding planner ruin everything. As Lissa's maid of honor it was basically my job to do all the dirty work. Although, I wished I could be protecting her as her Guardian, I belonged in the wedding. Lissa was my best friend, and I couldn't let my duties get in the way of her happiness. Dimitri was a different story. He had grudgingly accepted to be one of the groomsmen. I knew he would rather be kicking ass than being in the wedding, but there was that one part of him, the romantic part, that was pleased to be a part of the wedding.

Jill took out a piece of paper from her clutch and started reading off of it. "First off, the doves we ordered came, but they were supposed to be white. Instead, they have been painted bright pink."

I took this in, unable to fathom why anyone would take the time to paint fifteen doves pink. "Okay who wants to be on dove duty?"

No one offered, until Mia stepped forward. "I'll do it. You know, water user and all." She left the room.

"What next, Jill? The wedding starts in three hours." I said.

Her face paled and her face went back to the list. "Lissa's hair dresser ran off with the priest."

I tried to stay calm, but that situation was way to funny. I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Lissa cracked a smile too, but it was a sad one. The fact that Lissa was sad, sobered me up.

"Who does they think they are running out on the Queen of Vampires?" I said in a menacing voice.

I hadn't noticed Sonya but somehow she was there, bright and beautiful. She still unnerved me due to the fact that whenever she looked at me, it was as if she could she into my soul. It had to be a spirit user quality, seeing as Lissa and Adrian had given me those same looks before.

"I'll do Lissa's hair and makeup." Sonya offered. I smiled at her and mouthed a thank you. She and Lissa left to get ready for her marriage ceremony. Then it occurred to me that she wouldn't be mine anymore, not in a romantic sense. Lissa and I had always been together since kindergarten, minus the time I had traveled to Russia to kill Dimitri, the love of my life. We were best friends and always would be. No matter how difficult it was for one or the other we would always stick together Now Lissa was getting married, and after that she would probably raise a family, with Christian.

Before I could think about it anymore, two people burst in the room. A very happy Adrian Ivashkov and an annoyed Sydney Sage. I immediately got up to greet them.

"Adrian, sit." I said pointing at the couch. He sat, so I went over to hug Sydney who went stiff at my touch, yet hugged me anyway. She really seemed to be trying to keep an open mind.

"Sydney, it's so great to see you. I have your dress in the closet. But you may need to help with the situations we got. Our wedding planner messed up big time." I said.

Adrian leaned back on the couch and gazed up at Sydney, who seemed to have no idea that she was the center of his attention. She went over to Jill, discussing who could possibly perform the ceremony now that the priest had left. I sat down next to Adrian, and grinned at him. He ripped his gaze from the Alchemist and narrowed his eyes at me. "What's with the grin? I'm getting suspicious."

I leaned closer to him, which made Sydney's eyes go wide, with a hint of jealousy. "Adrian's got a crush." I said in a singsong voice.

His face immediately turned into a frown, and he changed the subject. "Where's my beautiful, Lissa? We got to practice walking down the aisle."

Surprisingly, Lissa had chosen Adrian to give her away to Christian. I didn't know if it was because Christian had once been jealous of Adrian, and wanted to reassure him there was nothing between them. However, I was pretty sure it was because of the brother-sister bond she and Adrian shared.

Tentatively, Jill walked up to Adrian, accompanied by Sydney. The only two women he had soft spots for.

"We need you to perform the ceremony. The priest left so that leaves the next person with the highest status, which is you. Please will you do it." Jill said, pleadingly

The look on his face was priceless. His normally attractive face was twisted into a shocked expression and his eyes were as green as ever with a hint of panic in them. Sydney bent down and whispered something in his ears. He blushed deeply and his entire demeanor became determine and confident. He and Jill went over to the corner of the room and began discussing the ceremony. I looked at Sydney with a raised eyebrow and she gave me an I'll-explain-later look. She seemed to deeply care about Adrian and brought out the best in him. Something that I couldn't do. Despite her aversion to vampires, and my personality, we were quite close. Next to Lissa, she was probably the closest friend I had.

But then I again I make more enemies than friends on a daily basis.

I went over to table, where Jill had left the list. The first three were crossed out with at least another five remaining.

4. Replace all the Hydrangeas with lilies.

5. Get rid of the donkey. We need a HORSE drawn carriage.

6. STAIN ON ROSE'S DRESS!

7. Eddie is wasted

8. The DJ has the flu

So the list of things I had to get done in the next two and a half hours wasn't that bad. I was expecting to have to save the world again. I pulled out my cell and called Dimitri. He would know how to get it done.

"Roza. Aren't you supposed to be getting Lissa ready?" He breathed.

His voice was like a breath of fresh air with extra oxygen, and it was making me high. Dimitri chuckled and seemed to know how I felt. It was like that because we knew each other so well in every way.

"Listen comrade, I need you to help me." I started, getting authoritative. After all, I had been appointed Head Guardian at Court. When I was done explaining he agreed to help with Eddie, the horse situation and the DJ. I was left to attend to my dress and get the flowers. Striding to the closet, I picked out my dress and assessed the damage. THere was a stain the size of a golfball on the right shoulder.

"Jill how did this stain get here and what is it?" I asked.

She immediately blushed and looked down. "Last night, Eddie threw up on it."

Sydney looked up and seemed to know why something like that would have happened. Again she gave me an I'll-explain-later look. I shrugged and left the room. Down the hall there was a washroom that I could use to clean it up. On the way there I bumped into someone. It was Mia.

"Hey Rose, want me to help with that?" She asked.

"If you can." I said back. I hadn't meant to make it sound like a challenge, but it did. Mia took the dress and walked into the washroom. She concentrated, her palm raised above the silky fabric and manipulated the water with magic. It seeped through the dress and diluted the remains of the stain. Then it disappeared as the water left the dress, through Mia's command. There was no trace of the stain left.

We came back to the room to discover that Sydney had taken care of the lily situation. It was amusing that the two flowers Lissa chose for decoration were roses and lilies. The door knocked and Dimitri strode in the room. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned to Adrian. He mouthed something I couldn't make out and Adrian suddenly became amused. The two men turned to leave, but before leaving Adrian slipped a piece of paper into Sydney's hands.

Those two had it bad for one another. Dimitri came to my side while they were having their moment.

"I love you, Roza." He murmured. I put my arms around him, and whispered that I loved him too.

He grabbed my hand. "Christian's freaking out right now. Do you know where they arranged their honeymoon?" He asked.

That had not occurred to me. We were supposed to protect them on their honeymoon, while giving them privacy. Yet, neither Lissa or Christian had told us. Were they even going to have one? Before I could say anything, Dimitri kissed my hand and left the room, winking at me on his way out. It was nearly time to get started. Everything was in place and the wedding was about to start. The bridesmaids got ready in a line when we realized there was no one to give Lissa away since Adrian was now our acting priest.

I was only too happy to take that responsibility because it was mine in the first place.

I quickly put my dress on and expertly did my makeup, ready to give away my best friend, my closest friend, to be married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! Part 3 will obviously be the reception. Thanks to the reviewers, I appreciate your feedback! This is set after the Golden Lily but there are no major spoilers!**

* * *

The girls all lined up for the big ceremony. It was time, so I got in the back of the line. Many of he most important people in our society were there; besides me of course. For example Abe Mazur,my father, the head of an international crime business. Then there was the Badica family, the Conta family, the last two members of the Dashkov family, the Drozdov family, the Ivashkovs, Tasha, who was accompanied by 5 guardians, the Szelsky family, the Tarus family, and last but not least the Vodas and the Zeklos family. All the royal Moroi had to be present.**  
**

As the bridesmaids made their way to the door that concealed, the aisle they were to walk up, I panicked. Not once had I ever truly panicked in face of Strigoi, but here I was panicking because the groomsmen hadn't arrived to escort the girls up the aisle.

"Where the hell is Aaron?" I yelled. He and Mia were the first in line. Mia was here on time, but Aaron was nowhere in sight. Neither were Jesse, Eddie, and Dimitri. It was quite appalling that Lissa had wanted an ex-boyfriend, and two guys that used to be jerks in high school a part of her wedding, but that had been in the past. Jesse had grown up a considerable amount since St. Vladimir's.

A few minutes later, Lissa emerged from the room. She had the most beautiful dress, and the happiest smile on her face. We all gasped and admired her dress, which she had kept a secret from all of us. It hada flattering ruched, fitted bodice with sweetheart neckline. The pick-up skirt extended into an elegant train. It was simple yet elegant. The dress was made of satin-polyester and taffeta material. It had been a nice compliment to our dresses. Ours were a charmeuse strapless cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, with a ruched cummerbund at the natural waist with a self off-center flower. The A-line skirt with delicate gathered to one side.

As we admired how beautiful the bride looked, I had almost forgotten that the groomsmen were yet to make an appearance. I fished my phone out of my clutch. I pressed number 2 on my speed dial. Dimitri answered immediately.

"Roza, we're on our way." He said.

"Do you mean you left?" I shrieked. He was definitely not in good standings with me at the moment. What were they thinking to leave right before the ceremony. I opened the door, and peaked through. All the guest were sitting in the pews chatting happily. Christian and Adrian were not at the end of the altar.

"Comrade, you tell me what's going on now, or it's not going to be good for you." I said, threateningly.

He sounded almost scared when he answered.

"Well it all started when Eddie had a hangover and Adrian said he knew the perfect remedy. He said it was a special cocktail that wakes you up, but unfortunately Adrian's hands don't do manual labor, so we had to go to the local bar. And of course, when we were about to leave, Christian, Jesse, and Aaron, wanted to come." He said.

Out of all the irresponsible things men did, this had to be the worst. From the background on Dimitri's end, I could hear drunken laughter. Great, they had managed to get drunk as well.

"Hey Belikov, get off the phone! I swear, Rose. Has. Got. You. Whipped." Adrian's voice came. His sentences were fragmented, and they were coming out slurred.

Christian's voice came into hearing next, as drunk as Adrian. "As if Sydney hasn't got you whipped."

Aaron and Eddie laughed manically, and said. "Dude, you're the one that's whipped the most. You're getting married!"

I didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation, "DIMITRI!" I screamed through the phone.

I heard him sigh. "Yes, Roza?"

"IT'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO GET THEM HERE NOW, AND SOBER!" I screamed, then hung up.

It was about ten minutes before they arrived. We had to hide Lissa before Christian saw her. I may not be the most responsible person but even I didn't do things as stupid as this. Adrian and Christian, walked down the aisle first. Then after we had arranged the order of bridesmaids. Aaron was with Mia, Jill was with Eddie, Sydney was with Dimitri mainly because she was comfortable being around him, and Jesse went down the aisle alone.

The music went from the bridesmaids slow melody to "Here Comes the Bride." I grabbed Lissa's arm, and smiled her reassuringly. I knew her well enough to know she was nervous. Even though we weren't connected by a bond anymore, I still was joyful that I didn't need a bond to know my best friend. We stepped out onto the long aisle. I set a nice steady pace, sensing that she just wanted to rush down the aisle and get it over with.

All the guests had stood up to admire the dress, and Lissa's bridal beauty. The slight gasps we heard from our society's most influential member's and all the people we cared about, would give Lissa all the confidence in the world. None of that mattered, though. Nothing else mattered except for the way Christian was looking at her. I knew that they loved each other, but honestly, any girl would kill to be looked at the way Christian was looking at Lissa.

It was like he had found water after being in the desert after 100 days. It was like the starving man being given food. It was like he figured out what peanut butter and fluff tasted like for the first time. He had so much love and adoration for Lissa despite his sarcastic and snarky personality. And she loved him.

When we reached the end of the aisle, Lissa handed her bouquet over to me and I went to go stand by the rest of the bridesmaids on the side. I watched as Adrian looked over to Sydney for encouragement. She mouthed something that looked like "You can do it. I believe in you."

He turned red, and opened a piece of paper and started reading from it. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. I am performing the ceremony this morning because our priest is otherwise occupied. Now, I am afraid we have to skip the religious portion of the ceremony because I believe I don't have the right to take God's name in this manner. Due to these reasons we will go straight to the vows."

Adrian gestured to Christian to recite his vows first. Christian took a deep breath and began. "I, Christian Ozera , take you, Vasilisa Dragomire, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. And with this ring, I thee wed."

I grabbed my clutch and opened it to grab the ring Lissa would need for Christian. The only problem was that it wasn't there. I was now panicking, to the extreme. Christian took the ring from Dimitri, who had been holding it out for him and slipped it onto Lissa's finger. Adrian gestured for Lissa to recite her vows. But when he glanced over at me, because I was waving like a madman shaking my head, he stopped Lissa from saying anything. Adrian began to create a scene as I ran out the church from the back room.

Thing was most likely in my office at the Guardians office. It wasn't a busy day at court so I ran, not caring if I got all sweaty and gross. After all it was Lissa's ring. I ran into my office and found it in a drawer. I usually kept my n_azar _but I today I was wearing it. I ran back to the wedding and up the aisle. There were many murmurs of confusion.

Adrian was finishing a story with the lines. "And so Lissa and Christian fell in love in a church, and now they are getting married in one."

Lissa looked annoyed, and Christian was blushing furiously which had me very curious to find out what Adrian's story was about. I nodded to Adrian, indicating the ceremony could be completed. Lissa finished the vows with, I, Vasilisa Dragomir, take you, Christian Ozera, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. And with this ring, I thee wed."

I held out the ring for her and she took it and winked happily. She slid it onto Christian's finger.

Then Adrian said, "You may kiss the bride."

Christian's eyes were filled with so much joy as he kissed her, making her his. They walked down the aisle, as all the guests clapped and cheered for their Queen and her new husband. We bridesmaids and groomsmen followed. Just as Lissa got into the car, which was fully equipped with dangerous weapons in case of attack she threw the bouquet. It landed into Sydney's unsuspecting hands as she caught it and blushed profusely.

I felt Dimitri's presence before he revealed he was standing behind me.

"When's that gonna be us?" I asked, jokingly.

"Soon Roza. There's no rush. We have all the time in the world." He said.

He put his arms around my waist, and we both waved at the car, marked "Just Married" on the back windshield.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter. No, I will not be doing an after party chapter. Lissa is a queen so I'm sure she has better things to do.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Also please check out a story my friend wrote, called The Darkest Hours. It is a Vampire Academy fic and will be listed under the favorites in my profile. Thank you!**

* * *

The chandeliers of the ballroom hung magnificently sparkling with the dim violet light. The string quartet was playing a soft piece in the corner of the room and the guests sat at their respective seats and chatted among themselves. I went over to the DJ and went over everything Lissa had discussed with him. Sitting at the long table where Lissa's family and friends were, I waited for her call. As soon as she and Christian were ready to enter, I would signal the DJ.

Dimitri came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and sighed. "How's your day been comrade?"

He chuckled and ran his hand through my hair. His touch left tiny sparks and leaned forward to kiss him. The sound of glass breaking broke my concentration. Adrian and Eddie were having a heated argument by the bar. Adrian was on the offensive side. This was so not going to be good. Eddie could squash him like a bug. I went over to stop them and yell at both for creating a scene, but when I approached Sydney shook her head.

"They need to let it out. Let them." She said.

"Well they don't need to do it know." I said annoyed. I would rather rot in hell then let them ruin Lissa's wedding reception.

Sydney shook her head. "This argument's been building up for a while now. Adrian's is angry about Eddie and Jill being together."

It appeared the Palm Springs crew had a lot going on. I hadn't been aware of this new development. The last I heard Eddie and Angelique had been together. Being away from my other friends made me feel left out. Still, protecting Lissa was more important than keeping up with drama.

I ushered Adrian and Eddie outside the entire building for them to finish their argument. Then I told Sydney to watch them and text me if they physically hurt each other. Walking back into the ballroom, the royal guests came to and began their attempts to coerce me into tell them political secrets. It was downright annoying so I "politely" told them to mind their own business and walked back to where Dimitri was sitting. My phone vibrated and it was a text from Lissa telling me that her and Christian were ready to come out. Turning my head, I nodded at the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to ask you to take your seats." He said. Most of the royals looked offended that a lowly dhampir DJ was telling them what to do, but they sat down anyway.

"May I please present our lovely Queen and Lord Ozera." He yelled enthusiastically into the microphone. The guests politely clapped and watched as a beautiful, radiant, smiling Lissa walked in clutching Christian's arm. They seemed to both be hiding some discomfort at the attention. Luckily they were both experienced at hiding it. I bet their close friends were the only ones that could tell.

They both walked over to the table and sat to my right. I beamed at them until I saw Adrian walk in, suit ripped with a black eye and a bottle of who-knew-what in his hand. I glared and excused myself, pulling Dimitri along with me. He was trying not to smile, obviously amused by the situation.

"Adrian, what happened?" I demanded harshly.

He looked at me smirking. "Why are you unhappy Rose? When you're unhappy then everyone's unhappy. It's like people can't feel for themselves."

Dimitri was about to say something when I shook my head. I looked at Adrian curiously. He was in one of his spirit induced crazy states. He continued speaking.

"It's like she can't put everything aside for us. She'd rather blindly follow people that don't trust her than choose me. Do you know what that feels like? No you probably don't. You've always broken the rules for Dimitri. She's afraid to."

I pushed the bottle towards his mouth, knowing it would make him feel better. He took a swig and after a couple of moments his mind seemed to clear and he groaned. "Don't tell her any of that."

"Tell who, what?" I asked, winking. Adrian rolled his eyes and walked away to congratulate Lissa and Christian. Then I remember the fact that Adrian's clothes had all been ripped, which meant Eddie was off somewhere feeling guilty about harming a Moroi. Dimitri and I stepped outside.

Jill was crying and was already being comforted by Sydney. Eddie was pacing back and forth. I walked over.

"What's going here?" I asked. Eddie saw me and Dimitri walking our way and his eyes shone with relief.

"Dude, can I talk to you?" Eddie asked Dimitri. Dimitri nodded and they both walked away.

"Rose, is there any way the bond can be broken?" Jill asked in between sobs.

I hesitated. There was the way Lissa and I had broken our bond but I wasn't going to give Jill the details. I had no intention of having her do something desperate tonight.

"The only way I know of is life threatening, Jailbait." I said. I reached out to grab her hand.

"We can try to find a way, but why don't we just enjoy the reception and be happy for once? I think we just need to forget what's going around us for the moment and be happy."

Jill bear tackled me into a hug and giggled. "You always know how to fix a problem. I'll try. For Lissa."

I giggled and hugged her back and saw the briefest look of regret on Sydney's face. Detaching myself from Jill, I told her to go back and congratulate Lissa. Walking over to Sydney, I laid it out straight.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

She looked around nervously as if someone might overhear. "It doesn't matter if I do. It's wrong."

I sighed. "I love you as much as I love any of my other friends. And I'm friend's with Adrian. I don't want to see him hurt. I've already hurt him enough. Don't hurt him more. He doesn't deserve that."

She looked frustrated. "You don't think I know that? He told me. He told me he feels more for me than he ever did for you. I don't want to hurt him. But I can't be with him. He's a royal Moroi vampire and I am a human Alchemist. It's wrong."

I bit back a grin. Adrian had told Sydney what he felt, and here she was denying him. It slightly reminded my of Dimitri's reaction to my declaration. But if Adrian really did feel that way then they had to be together.

"Does it feel wrong? When you're with him, do you feel like you're doing the wrong thing?" I asked.

She hesitated. "It feels like it would be the most right thing I've ever done. Until I remember who are. When I'm with him, it feels like I can forget to be an Alchemist and that he's a vampire. Like we're the only two people on the planet."

By now I was probably grinning like an idiot. "I think you've made it clear you love him. And he loves you too. The choice should be simple."

She nodded but still looked uncertain. I shook my head and caught sight of Dimitri and Eddie coming back. I grinned seductively at Dimitri and winked at him. He grinned and nuzzled my neck as soon as he reached me.

"You smell good." He murmured.

"Get a room." Eddie called out.

"Rethink that statement Guardian Castile." I heard the voice of the Zmey say.

"Old man, it's none of your business what I do behind closed doors." I told him.

Abe narrowed his eyes. "It was if you don't want his balls to get chopped off."

I scoffed. "It's a little late to start parenting. I'm an adult now."

Dimitri stepped forward. "You have nothing to worry about Mr. Mazur. I intend on keeping her as pure as I can."

I snorted. Little did Abe know that I had already been "defiled." We all walked back in to the room and found that dinner had already ended. It was time for Lissa and Christian's first dance together. Christian led Lissa onto the middle of the floor and let her into a waltz. He had been taking lessons ever since the wedding plans had been made but he was still a bit awkward on his feet. Lissa didn't seem to mind. In fact, she kept whispering in his ear, which seemed to increase his confidence.

Pretty soon, the DJ called out for everyone else to join the dance floor so me and Dimitri took the lead. He offered me his hand and pulled me into him. My arms went around his neck and his rested lightly on my waist. We swayed back and forth.

"You look beautiful Roza. We haven't had much time to talk today but I had to tell you." He said.

"I know. It's just that there have been so many problems and drama." I said.

His hand brushed my cheek. "That's okay. We cannot neglect our friends. We need them as much as we need each other."

I rested my head on his chest and marveled at how caring and understanding he was. "I love you."

"I love you too Roza."

A while later the slow dancing turned into dirty dancing. Everyone was drunk out of their minds, including Sydney surprisingly, though I was sure Adrian had something to do with that. Surprisingly enough, Sydney could also dance. Dirty. Jill and Eddie practically marked their territory on each other. Dimitri was the Designated Driver for everyone and didn't even like drinking so he just danced with me and made sure no one did anything stupid. Even so, I pretty sure the wedding pictures would give both a naughty and nice impression of the Queen and her entourage.

* * *

**Again review. You have probably noticed that I like Adrian more than Dimitri so I hope all the Sydney/Adrian details didn't ruin the story for you. I put more Dimitri/Rose in this chapter for that reason.**


End file.
